1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus duct assembly, and more particularly, it pertains to ground bar means associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bus duct assemblies of prior construction usually have not been provided with ground connecting means. When bus duct assemblies are installed with associated accessories such as plug-in power takeoff units and end cable tap box units, it has been necessary to provide ground means of a makeshift nature.